Dreams
by Summer rain 25
Summary: AU world of Quinn and Sam. She's a struggling journalist who is finding it hard to keep her head above water in New York and he's Mr lucky in life. Someone who has pretty much been given anything he ever wanted on a silver platter. But will this all change when the two 25 year olds meet one another?
1. Chapter 1

**AU world of Quinn and Sam. She's a struggling journalist who is finding it hard to keep her head above water in New York and he's Mr lucky in life. Someone who has pretty much been given anything he ever wanted on a silver platter. But will this all change when the two 25 year olds meet one another?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own glee or any of its characters. **

Quinn Fabrey was living her dream. Well kind of anyway. She had always wanted to live in New York and become a majorly famous journalist with her own column someday. She was still waiting for that part to happen.

She had the living in New York aspect down packed. However the famous journalist with her own column not so much.

At this point in time she had an unpaid intern ship at composure magazine. It was an amazing internship but unfortunately she had rent and bills to pay as well as food to buy.

This was why she was currently on her way to her second job, the one she actually got paid for. She would love to be able to say it was a glamorous one but that would be a lie.

No she worked at a cheap rundown restaurant as a waitress. Something that definitely wasn't in her original equation of what her life would be like when she moved to the big apple.

But she couldn't complain too much. The pay check she got was enough, just, to keep her head above water.

Her life had been so different just 18 months ago. She was living a much better dream then she ever thought was possible but then it all had to change in such a tragic way.

She tried not to think about that too much though. If she did then she would never be able to get out of bed in the morning and put on her act that she was fine and happy with life. But if you looked closely enough you could see she was the complete opposite of fine.

She sighed to herself and ran a hand through her long blonde hair as she pulled open the heavy door of the restaurant, the pearlers, and walked inside to begin her shift.

She didn't even notice the guy sitting at a back table that watched her as she started serving people and getting drinks ready for rude customers. She also didn't realize that everything for her would change that night.

**A/N: next chapter is the introduction of Sam and what his life is like in this universe and much more which you'll just have to read to find out :) please review, follow and favourite. I'd love to hear what you all think and if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

AU world of Quinn and Sam. She's a struggling journalist who is finding it hard to keep her head above water in New York and he's Mr lucky in life. Someone who has pretty much been given anything he ever wanted on a silver platter. But will this all change when the two 25 year olds meet one another?

Sam Evans was living what he would consider to be the perfect life. Well close to perfect anyway.

He had nearly everything he wanted. An amazing apartment, great friends, fantastic family, a fancy car, his dream job as an architect and more than enough money.

The one thing though that was stopping his life from being perfect was the fact that he wasn't married and didn't even have anything close to a girlfriend.

He dated a lot of girls but he wasn't a player or anything close to that. He was actually quite the romantic at heart and was just looking for the right girl. He definitely wasn't going to settle until he found her.

He wasn't anything like Ted Mosby from how I met your mother though. He wasn't actually looking for her.

He was sure one day he would find the right girl for him so in the meantime he was just going to wait for that day to come.

He definitely didn't think that day was today though. His day hadn't been anything special and tonight he was just going to go out for a couple of drinks with his best friend Mike Chang. So all in all nothing exciting.

First though he had decided to stop of at this restaurant he liked a lot, the pearlers. It wasn't a fancy place. Actually that was putting it nicely. It was a very run down stingy looking place.

But for some reason he had always liked it. He thought it had character plus no one he knew would ever be seen in a place like that so it gave him a chance to have some alone time.

He was looking around the room sipping his drink when he noticed what he would consider to be the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and the most amazing hazel eyes that he was sure he'd get lost in if he looked at them for too long. And wow when she smiled at one of the waiters he was sure his heart had skipped a beat.

He couldn't help but smile himself as he watched her walk across the room. He wondered what she was doing here though. She didn't look like she belonged in a place like this. But then again others would probably say the same about him.

That was when he noticed her walk behind the counter where she began getting drinks ready for some customers.

He frowned for a moment in confusion. She worked here? She didn't look like the sort of person that should be working somewhere like this.

She looked like she belonged on a red carpet with an Oscar in her hand or on a catwalk modeling the latest collection from Marc Jacobs or something else along those lines.

He soon lost these thoughts and numerous others all about this mysterious girl when he saw her with a pad of paper in her hand along with a pen walking towards him with that same breathe taking smile on her face.

" are you ready to order sir?" she asked looking down at him.

He couldn't formulate any words right now. After hearing her voice he felt like he had literally died and gone to heaven. It might have been cheesy but she had the voice of an angel according to him.

Plus seeing her up close he came to the conclusion that she was a hundred times prettier then he had originally thought which he didn't even think was possible.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sam was brought out of his thoughts by the girl clearing her throat softly.

He couldn't help but blush and instantly felt stupid as well as embarrassed.

In a somewhat shaky voice he managed to give her his order and she nodded and flashed that smile again before walking away.

He didn't get another chance to speak to her. He had a different waiter bring out his meal and then another waitress gave him his cheque.

He wasn't going to just leave though and never see her again. He didn't even know her name which was something he had to find out. And he was determined to find out that and a lot, lot more.

A/N: I'd just like to say a massive thank you to Nicole and Team Wallflower for reviewing and to Team Wallflower again for favouriting. I really appreciate hearing feedback and the both of you made me smile with your reviews. It also gave me the motivation to update this so soon so keep up the reviews and I shall keep up the updates :) next chapter is... Well you're just going to have to read to find out :)


End file.
